Los cambios que hace una Uchiha en especial
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Pues trata de la vida de Umeki Uchiha. Hermana meyor de Sasuke e Itachi y ... novia de Kakashi?¿? o.O porfavor lean y opinen denle una oportunidad a esta cosa sacada de mi retorcida mente. Por cierto abra sucesos que cambie para que quedara mas a gusto :P
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:BESANDO A UNA UCHIHA Y UN NUEVO UCHIHA HA NACIDO

Una joven niña de unos 7 años, recien graduada de la Academia Ninja, se paseaba por los corredores del hospital de Konoha; ya llevaba varios minutos asi. La joven era de tez blanca, ojos negros y profundos como la noche, de cabello negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, tenia un flequillo que le tapaba por completo la frente y a cada lado de su cara un mechon de cabello que le llegaba hasta mas abajo del menton, llevaba puesto un pequeño kimono corto y sencillo que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas de color negro que en la parte de atras tenia grabado el emblema de los Uchiha, un obi que sostenia el kimono de color rojo y un pantalon de clor gris, unas sandalias ninja negras y su bandana que la identificaba como kunoichi de Konoha la llevaba en la frente tapada por su flequillo.

La pequeña niña de nombre Uchiha Umeki se paro en seco en frente del cuarto donde ponian a los bebés recien nacidos, y gracias a la ventanilla de cristal transparente y a su propio instinto pudo encontrar rapidamente a el bebé que estaba buscando. Ahi estaba, cubierto con una manta de color azul claro que lo identificaba como un bebé varón, tomando una siesta, su pequeño hermanito. El pequeño permanecia tranquilo e ignorante a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, durmiendo tan placida y tranquilamente que era increible pensar que alguien pudiera dormir asi de tranquilo estando a la mitad de la guerra desatada.

Sintio como alguien detras de ella la tomaba del hombro pero ella ni se inmuto, tenia la capacidad de percibir los chakras desde una distancia considerable a pesar de su corta edad; y bien habia percibido el suyo, sabia que la estaba buscando desde hace unos momentos. Solo esperaba que el muy listo la encontrara por si mismo

-Se te ofrece algo, Kakashi?- dijo en su tono de voz normal y sin si quiera apartar su vista del bebé antes mencionado, como si lo estuviera cuidando de cualquier peligro inminente que estuviera acechando al pobre niño- No deberias de estar reunido ahora con tu equipo? digo ahora que somos genin deberiamos reunirnos con nuestros respectivos equipos para conocerlos-

-Estoy en el equipo de Obito y Rin, los conozco muy bien, ademas tengo que reunirme con ellos exactamente en una hora-

-Ya veo -la niña seguia sin apartarle la vista de encima al pequeño recién nacido

-Hermoso bebé debo decir - Kakashi recargo su menton en el hombro de Umeki para ver mejor al pequeño- No se parece mucho a sus padres, se parece más a la hermana-

-Es lo que todos dicen- dijo sin inmutarse ante la cercania del Hatake. Por extraño que pareciera le era muy grata su compañia a diferencia de los demas,no era que sus demas amigos le cayeran mal pero con kakashi se podia liberar un rato; era su mejor amigo. Ademas de que él solo confesaba sus precupaciones con ella, lo que le hacia sentir gran confiansa con él

-Y que nombre le pondras?- por primera vez Umeki volteo su rostro para verlo y mostrar su cara de desconcierto- Andan por ahi los rumores de que tu padre te dejo a ti escojer el nombre del proximo bebé- Umeki asintio con la cabeza en señal de que habia entendido- Ya pensaste en algún nombre? -

-No, pero se me acaba de ocurrir uno. Que tal Itachi? -

-Itachi? - se quedo pensando el Hatake, volteo su rostro a la joven Uchiha para ver su expresion y cuando lo hizo vio reflejada una gran tenura que jamas habia visto en ella mientras miraba aun al bebé, se extraño por esto. Entonces la Uchiha volteo hacia el Hatake mirandolo con gran ternura y disimuladamente sin que nadie lo notara le tomo de la mano,acto que sorprendia aun mas a Kakashi- Uchiha Itachi? suena bien- y le sonrio a la chica cerrando los ojos, aunque no se pudiera ver debido a la mascara que este usaba se notaba que sonreia sincero. La Uchiha aproximo su rostro al del Hatake y por encima de la tela le dio un dulce beso en los labios, acto que tomo desprevenido al Hatake que en ese momento y por la sorpresa abrio los ojos de golpe, pero los cerro para asi poder disfrutar mejor de ese tierno contacto de labios. Despues de unos segundos mas se separaron.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Umeki- Adios Kakashi- Kakashi dejo de apoyarse en el hombro de ella asi dejandola ir, la siguio observando mientras caminaba alejandose de él, pero se paralizo al ver que en la esquina a la que se dirigia la Uchiha estaba su padre y lider de su clan, Fugaku Uchiha, dirigiendole una mirada severa y de odio. La chica llego hasta su padre y sin decir nada siguio de largo doblando la esquina del pasillo, inmediatamente su padre la siguio. Ya despues hablaria con ella.

Kakashi solo se quedo ahi pasmado pensando que talvez habia cabado su tumba sin si quiera pensanrlo o quererlo. Habia besado a la principal heredera de los Uchiha, hija del jefe del clan y lo peor de todo EN FRENTE DE ÉL;tendria muchas cosas que explicar a Fugaku-san despues de eso. Se relajo un poco, volteo de nuevo a ver al bebé que hace unos segundos era su centro de atencion junto con su acompañante, ahora el bebé no dormitaba tranquilo, habia despertado y lo estaba observando atento. Genial! ahora no solo tenia al jefe del clan Uchiha encima por haber besado a su hija en frente de él, sino que tambien tenia encima a un futuro hermano celoso portador del Sharingan, eso no podria ser peor... espera un minuto era su imaginacion o el bebe le estaba sonriando? SI! le estaba sonriendo, bueno al menos contaba con el respaldo de un Uchiha, eso ya era algo.

Se dio media vuelta dispueso a irse y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que dos de sus amigos tambien habian observado atentamente la escena. Asuma y Gai se contenian las ganas de reir por la escenita dada por parte del Hatake...

Genial ahora de seguro muy pronto toda la aldea lo sabria...


	2. TRAUMATIZADO

_CAPITULO 2:TRAUMATIZADO_

El panorama que mostraba la aldea en esos momentos no era para nada alentador que digamos. Se encontraban en medio de la Tercer Guerra Mundial Shinobi; pero esta vez ni si quiera tuvieron que salir para enfrentarse en batalla a los ninjas de Iwagakure. El enemigo se habia infiltrado en la aldea de Konohagakure de una u otra manera. Umeki Uchiha corria por las calles de la aldea, ella ahora era chunin al igual que varios de sus compañeros mas cercanos. Recibio ordenes de su superior jonin de proteger a los aldeanos y ayudar en la evacuacion de estos, ya habia cumplido con la mayoria de la tarea encomendada, habia avisado a varias aldeanos y los habia dejado a cargo de los responsables de la evacuacion. Ahora solo buscaba en el barrio perteneciente a su clan a niños o mujeres amas de casa para tambien evacuarlas. Habia recivido un mensaje de que su madre ya estaba en una zona segura y que su padre en conjuto de un escuadron de la Policia Especial de Konoha estaba repeliendo ataques en los portones de la aldea; pero el pequeño Itachi se encontraba perdido. Pequeño travieso, en apariencia se veia tan tranquilo, y lo era , pero habia veces en que era tan cauteloso y escurridiso como en esta ocasion que desesperaba. Tan solo 4 tenia el pequeño, si, pero escaparse cuando el enemigo esta a mitad de un ataque a la aldea?, al parecer no habia puesto atencion a las indicciones dadas en la academia... lo olvidaba, Itachi aun no iba a la academia. Seguia corriendo ahora por las calles del barrio Uchiha, salto de improvisto asi esquivando un kunai que venia directo hacia ella. Pero que creia que hacia ese idiota? porque la atacaba?

-Que haces aqui Kakashi?- dijo encarando a su agresor- Que no ves que estoy ocupada y que estamos bajo ataque?-

-Ocupada? Haciendo que?-

-itachi esta perdido- dijo tratando de parecer inmutable pero Kakashi pudo percibir facilmente un deje de frustracion en su voz

-Vamos- Kakashi salto hacia la kunoichi desde el techo de donde se encontraba para quedar cara a cara con ella- Te acompaño-

-No te pedi ayuda- queria sonar firme y segura, ella era una kunoichi y no debia de mostrar sentimientos, asi lo dictaban las normas ninja.

-Vamos- insisitio el Hatake, lo unico que queria hacer era ayudarla a encontrar a su hermanito menor. Sabia del gran aprecio que sentia ella hacia el menor de los Uchiha, ademas él tambien habia llegado a tenerle cariño al pequeño. Umeki no tuvo mas opcion que aceptar la ayuda que se le brindaba, no podria encontrarlo por si sola; ademas si un escuadron enemigo la encontraba seria su fin. Ambos jovenes siguieron su camino por las destrozadas casas que se hallaban a su alrededor

-Esta situacion ya me esta hartando- hablo Umeki- Pero por como se muestra el panorama en estos momentos... creo que esto durara por unos años mas-

-Estoy de acuerdo- suspiro cansino el peliplateado- Y ya hemos tenidos un número de bajas considerables- la Uchiha volteo a ver a su compañero y gran amigo con gran preocupacion

-Estas bien?... digo... por lo de tu padre-

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes- dicho esto siguieron el resto del camino en completo silencio. Ninguno queria hablar de nada, sabian que si hablaban llegarian a extremos muy delicados para cada uno. Llegaron a una zona de los barrios Uchiha muy cerca de la casa de Umeki, ambos ninjas se quedaron paralizados por lo que vieron. Todo estaba infestado de cadaveres tanto de ninjas de Konoha como de Iwa y en medio de todos esos cuerpos inertes se encontraba el pequeño Itachi parado mirando sus manos temblorosas manchadas de sangre.

-Itachi... -le llamo Umeki, pero el niño no contesto seguia viendo sus manos llenas de sangre. Poco a poco se fue acercando al pequeño que seguia pasmado, cuando estuvo frente a él, se puso de cuclillas de modo que estuviera a su altura, tomo el rostro del niño en sus manos obligandolo a que la viera a la cara, lo que vio no le gusto para nada; su cara estaba totalmente palida, respiraba entrecortadamente, tenia unas manchas de sangre ajena en las mejillas y su mirada demostraba terror.

No podia verlo un segundo mas asi, lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de transmitirle asi el cariño y apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba claro, habia visto la violencia de la guerra, las muertes sin sentido, el egocentrismo de los ninjas que solo piensan en ganar, los sacrificios de los seres queridos todo eso lo vio un pequeño niño de tan solo 4 años hasta llegar a tal grado de quedar traumatizado

-Tenemos que irnos, Itachi- dijo mirandolo a los ojos, Itachi no atino a hacer nada mas que asentir debilmente, no tenia cabeza para hacer o decir nada. Umeki cargo a su hermanito en su espalda para asi poder llevarselo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Kakashi que era hora de irse.

Ellos no tenian nada mas que hacer ahi...


	3. El significado de Umeki

**CASI RENUNCIO A ESTE FIC DEBIDO AL POCO EXITO QUE HA TENIDO, POR NO DECIR NADA DE EXITO UQE HA TENIDO. PERO COMO AL MENOS YA TENGO UN COMENTARIO PUES NO PUEDO ABANDONARLO ASI QUE PARA ESA PERSONA QUE SE COMPADECIO DE MI TT^TT LE DEJO DOS CAPITULOS XD Y TAMBIEN POR AHI A QUIEN LO LEA**

CAPITULO 3:EL SIGNIFICADO DE UMEKI

La aldea era cubierta por el manto oscuro de la noche, la luna alumbraba incluso en los rincones mas alejados que se encontrara a su paso, la paz y tranquilidad reinaba en todo lugar de Konoha. Por primera vez en años los aldeanos, niños y shinobis podrian dormitar tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupacion. La razon? Simple, resulta que en la mañana el Hokage habia recibido un pergamino de parte de Iwagakure, dicho pergamino contenia la rendicion absoluta de dicha aldea ante Konoha, lo cual era un gran alivio para Konoha que habia sufrido muchas bajas a causa de la guerra.

Umeki caminaba por las poco concurridas calles de la aldea con destino al bar en donde ella y varios compañeros mas habian quedado de verse. Segun ellos querian reunirse debido a la "victoria obtenida". Estupidos. No eran mas que eso. "Celebrar". Celebrar que? celebrar los sacrificios sin sentido de grandes ninjas? muertes de personas inocentes que no tenian nada que ver con ese conflicto? que algunas zonas de la aldea estaban tan dañadas que una reconstruccion seria practicamente imposible? que no recuperarian su puesto como la aldea mas poderosa de todas en un buen tiempo? que ni al corto ni al medio plazo se estabilizarian? que su hermanito habia quedado traumatizado por sus estupidos conflictos armados? apreto fuertemente los puños al pensar en esto ultimo. Ella no le encontraba ningun motivo a su estupido festejo.

Umeki siguio su camino con varios pensamientos rondandole la cabeza todavia, hasta que por fin llego a su destino. Entro como si nada, despues de todo aunque ella tuviera solo 14 años ya era miembro oficial del escuadron ANBU, eso significaba que aunque no tuviera la mayoria de edad podia beber si ella queria, ya podia decidir por si misma y hacerse responsable de sus propios actos, que a lo mejor mañana seria una insoportable resaca. Al entrar lo unico que veia era un panorama normal como si nunca hubiera existido ninguna guerra; Shikaku siendo regañado por su novia Yoshino por andar de borracho; Inoichi y Choza con sus respectivas novias burlandose del espectaculo que montaban su amigo y su pareja; Iruka en una esquina evitando a toda costa cualquier infuencia que le obligase a tomar; Gai animando a todos diciendo cosas sobre la llama de la juventud; Asuma y Kurenai un poco mas apartados hablando de seguro de ciertas "cositas"; y cerca de ahi estaba... un momento... donde estaba Kakashi? se suponia deberia estar en una mesa al lado de la pareja antes mencionada esperandola a ella para luego regañarla por su inpuntualidad. Él siempre era puntual en todo, aun para ese tipo de reuniones informales siempre llegaba siendo el primero, talvez tuvo un problema de ultimo minuto y no pudo venir es lo que penso la Uchiha, se acerco a la joven pareja de "amigos" para saludarlos.

-Asuma, Kurenai- los nombrados que se estaban secreteando cosas al oido voltearon a verla de golpe- Disculpen por interrumpir su intimo momento pero... - hizo una pausa al ver a sus amigos sonrojarse a mas no poder. Claro eran tan predecibles, pero tambien ella era tan formal como directa que lograba causar esas reacciones en las personas en numerables ocasiones- Kakashi va a venir?... es que no lo he visto y él siempre llega temprano... - ambos jovenes apuntaron hacia ella, pero mas bien apuntaron detras de ella.

-No seas impaciente... aqui estoy- escucho a una voz decir detras de su nuca seguido de una respiracion que no hacia mas que hacer que se le erizara la piel. Volteo a ver para descubrir que el dueño de aquella voz era nada mas y nada menos que el peliplateado que estaba buscando- Hola... -

-Kakashi? -no era como que estuviera cambiado, realmente no lo estaba a diferencia de que tenia el ojo izquierdo cubierto con su bandana ninja y ademas su porte se veia mas relajado que antes, y su chakra se sentia distinto a como se sentia antes, se podria decir que de una u otra forma él cambio. Pero pronto volvio con su actitud de antes como si ni le hubiera impresionado su llegada- Porque llegaste tarde? -

-Hum... es que me perdi en el camino de la vida - dijo simplemente para luego sentarse en la mesa de a lado de donde se encontraban Asuma y Kurenai. Umeki le siguio en seguida y se sento junto a él, tenia varias cosas de que hablar con él ademas de que no queria hacer mal tercio con la linda parejita que de seguro queria tener su propia privacidad

-Como que te perdiste en el camino de la vida? que esa frase no es de Obito? -

-Pues si... pero... - bajo la vista avergonzado, aun se sentia culpable de la muerte de su amigo

-Él ha muerto- dijo melancolica

-Si- Umeki tomo la mano del Hatake y le dio un pequeño apreton para demostrar que con eso él contaba con su apoyo- Gracias- fue lo unico que respondio él ante tal acto

-De nada- y le sonrio de manera dulce y amistosa a lo que el Hatake hizo lo mismo- Sabes Kakashi? a mi tambien me dolio la muerte de Obito, no porque era miembro de mi clan sino porque él era mi prometido- el Hatake la miro con incredulidad- Si Kakashi él era mi prometido - Kakashi en ese momento solto su mano, no podia hacer eso seria como traicionar a su amigo- Sin embargo, nunca tuve nada con él, solo lo queria como amigo y si era como algo mas era como un hermano para mi- ella hizo que volviera a tomar su mano

-Entiendo- Kakashi no apartaba la vista de sus ojos, estaba perdido, no podia dejar de mirarlos ni aunque quisiera

-Kakashi, sabes lo que significa mi nombre?- el Hatake cerro los ojos tratando de meditar y recordar el significado de Umeki

-Ume: flor de ciruelo, simbolo de la fidelidad conyugal y la devocion. Estoy en lo cierto?-

-Si... entonces sabes lo que eso se refiere... a nosotros?- el Hatake rapidamente capto la indirecta muy directa que le mando su acompañante y se sonrojo a mas no poder. Umeki rio timida ante la reacion de este le dio un rapido beso en los labios por sobre la tela de la mascara de él y se levanto para retirarse- Tan solo... piensalo si, Kakashi?... nos vemos-le guiño un ojo y se retiro del lugar.

Kakashi se quedo relmente impactado. La pareja de al lado lo miraba pero no entendia que le pudo haber dicho la joven Uchiha como para dejarlo asi de petrificado.

-Kakashi estas bien?- pregunto de improvisto Asuma.

-Eh... ? ah si estoy bien, es que tengo que irme-

-Pero si acabas de llegar- argumento Kurenai no entendiendo la actitud de su compañero

-Es que estoy un poco cansado -

-Seguro? - trato de insistir la pelinegra.

-Seguro... nos vemos -

Asi Kakashi tambien se retiro del lugar, tenia muchas cosas que pensar respecto a la relacion que mantenia con cierta Uchiha y de la futura relacion que mantendrian...


	4. Relaciones familiares

CAPITULO 4:RELACIONES FAMILIARES

Umeki habia despertado de su larga e ininterrumpida siesta por una sola razón; hoy era el dia en que Itachi entraba a la Academia Ninja. Se levanto no sin cierto esfuerzo y se preparo para poder salir; suerte que la noche anterior no habia bebido nada sino en estos momentos ni con su alma podria de la resaca que tendría, sonrio para si misma al recordar lo sucedido con Kakashi la noche anterior y como lo habia dejado atonito ante su indirecta muy directa. Hoy no tenia ninguna mision importante en ANBU asi que se puso su ropa cotidiana, que era la misma que usaba cuando se graduo de la academia. Bajo hacia la cocina y se encontro con su padre y sus dos hermanos sentados en la mesa mientras su madre terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Si, en efecto. Dos hermanos, ahora no solo eran ella e Itachi sino tambien el pequeño Sasuke que tenia apenas unos tres años de edad.

-Buenos dias, padre- aunque a ella no le gustara él seguia siendo el lider del clan y por ello debia mantener el respeto, el asentimiento de cabeza de su padre le dio a entender que podia sentarse con ellos- Buenos dias Sasuke, Itachi- los saludo amablemente.

-Buenos dias hermana-respondieron inmediatamente al unisono los dos pequeños alegres.

-Itachi, estas listo para tu primer dia de clases? -pregunto el patriarca de la familia.

-Si -respondio el niño casi por obligacion.

-A todo esto quien acompañara al pequeño Itachi en su primer dia de clases? - pregunto inocentemente Mikoto Uchiha despues de haber repartido el desayuno correspondiente de cada uno.

-Yo - respondieron al unisono padre e hija para despues mirarse desafiante, ambos no tenian compatibilidad en cuanto al tema de Itachi se trataba. Fugaku pensaba que si dejaba a Itachi influenciarse mucho por su hija mayor él se hablandaria y no serviria como ninja por eso y siempre que podia trataba de alejarlo aún más y más de su hermana; claro que sin que él se diera cuenta. No es que su hija mayor no fuera buena ninja, no claro que no, si por algo ella estaba reclutada en ANBU, pero sabia de sus ideales pacifistas y de su opinion respecto a la guerra que si influenciaba a Itachi él definitivamente no serviria para los planes a futuro que tenia para él; su hija ya se habia negado y si dejaba que viviera bajo el mismo techo que ellos era para no levantar sospechas en la aldea. Mikoto sabia muy bien el tipo de rivalidad que tenian su marido y su hija respecto a Itachi asi que para evitar confrontaciones incomodas enfrente de los menores interrumpio el silencio que se habia generado en la habitacion.

-Porque no vamos todos a ver a itachi en su primer dia de clases? - pero antes de poder decir nada, el pequeño Sasuke se le adelanto diciendo inocentemente su comentario.

-Claro, porque no? - hablo Umeki-Que dices padre? - dijo acompañado de una sonrisa que se notaba era falsa y burlona

El nombrado suspiro cansino- Esta bien, iremos todos - se levanto del tatami donde estaba sentado y se retiro de ahi, el pequeño Itachi aliviado agradecio que esa vez no pasara a mayores. El unico que ahi no entendia nada era el pequeño Sasuke.

Despues del desayuno la familia Uchiha se dirijio a la academia ninja. Todo paso sin ningun tipo de percanses. El Hokage dio un discurso a los niños que ingresaban ese año a la academia sobre que esperaba y fueran buenos ninjas que protejan la aldea de cualquier peligro inminente y despues los padres estuvieron hablando con los maestros y presentandoles a sus hijos. Hasta que por fin los padres tuvieron que irse y dejar a sus pequeños en su primer dia de clases, los padres de Umeki junto con Sasuke se fueron pero ella espero un poco.

-Itachi, ya tengo que irme, quieres que venga por ti despues de clases? - el niño solo asintio con la cabeza para luego irse directo al edificio que servia de aula de clases.

Umeki miro a su alrededor nostalgica. Bien recordaba sus dias en la academia. Se dirigio al viejo columpio que estaba atado a un arbol. Todo era tan diferente de aquellos dias. Ahora no era una estudiante aspirando ser ninja, era miembro del escuadron ANBU; no se esforzaba por obtener el reconocimiento de su clan, ahora lo habia obtenido; no hacia lo que fuera por pasar tiempo con su padre, hacia lo que fuera por evitar que su padre pasara tiempo con Itachi; no pensaba en cosas tan materialistas para el futuro como una familia perfecta, su prometido estaba muerto; ya no era una niña, era una mujer. Y de eso valla que se daba cuenta y no solo ella sino tambien los pervertidos de la aldea.

Dejo el columpio de lado dejando asi tambien los recuerdo de su niñez, salio del patio de la academia, y saliedo se encontro a nada mas y nada menos que Kakashi recargado en la pared en frente suya sonriendole como solo él sabia hacer.

-Hola -saludo el peliplateado mientras que la joven Uchiha se le acercaba hasta quedar frente a él.

-Que haces aqui, Kakashi? que yo sepa tu no tienes por que estar en la academia-

-Siempre que nos encontremos y que te salude me contestaras de forma fria e indiferente? es lo que me pregunto todos los dias-

-Hmp... que quieres?-

-Puede que ahora no tenga nada que hacer aqui en la academia- se acerco mas a la pelinegra y la tomo por la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella- Pero en un futuro sera mi obligacion venir... junto con mi esposa -pronto acorto la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Umeki y los beso aun sobre la tela de su inseparable mascara.

-Por que no vamos a un lugar mas apartado de aqui?- dijo Umeki cuando se separaron de ese corto tacto.

-Vamos -

...

**TERMINADOS DOS CAPITULOS YO ME DESPIDO ;) NOS VEMOS PRONTO JEJE Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR TT_TT**


	5. Kakashi conoce a su familia politica

**AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

Umeki y Kakashi se habían pasado las horas en uno de los campos de entrenamiento haciendo lo que las jóvenes parejas de su edad solían hacer a solas, claro que sin llegar a algo mas que unas simples caricias y besos..

-Kakashi... - interrumpió el beso Umeki para luego tomar un poco del aire que le estaba faltando – Tengo que irme. Itachi quiere que vaya por él a la Academia – dijo divertida al ver como su "pareja", puesto que aun no lo eran formalmente, gruñía en desagrado

-Te acompaño – fue lo que dijo dispuesto a no separarse de la Uchiha. Ante esto Umeki sonrió divertida.

…

-¡Hermana! -exclamo Itachi alegremente saliendo del edificio de la Academia, para correr y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana que lo esperaba alegremente-

-Como te fue en tu primer día de Academia? - pregunto curiosa la Uchiha tomando de la mano a su hermanito

-Bien- dijo y le sonrió alegre. Luego su expresión se torno un poco mas seria al ver que su hermana no se encontraba del todo sola antes de que él llegara. También estaba ahí hatake Kakashi.- Buenas tardes Kakashi-san – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

-Itachi – le respondió con una inclinación también el Hatake.

-_Estos dos son siempre muy formales... -_ penso con ironia Umeki sabiendo que, cuando ambos estaban a solas con ella, sus actitudes eran totalmente desconocidas.

…

-Hemos llegado – anuncio Umeki al entrar a la residencia Uchiha acompañada de Itachi y Kakashi. Su madre, como lo hacia cotidianamente, salio a resivir a sus hijos, encontrándose con un nuevo invitado.

-Buenas tardes Kakashi-san – sonrió amable Mikoto

-_Todos los Uchiha son siempre iguales... en apariencia son uno y en la intimidad son otros...- _pensó ahora Kakashi con cierto deje de burla

-Madre he invitado a comer a Kakashi hoy. Espero que no te moleste -

-Para nada hija – porque Mikoto siempre era amable ante todo – Solo hay que esperar a que llegue tu padre – dijo para retirarse de ahí. A kakashi ante la mención de la obvia presencia de Fugaku Uchiha empezó a sudar frió. Si en algo se destacaban los Uchiha era en lo rencorosos, y era posible que el líder del clan Uchiha aun recordara el beso que él y su hija se habían dado en el hospital el día en que Itachi nació.

…

-Hatake – menciono Fugaku con cierta molestia en su voz – Que te trae por aquí? - pregunto lo mas amable que pudo: osea nada.

-Fugaku-san. Umeki me ha invitado a comer con ustedes. Espero y a usted no le moleste- porque aun si este era un Uchiha, él era hijo de Sakumo Hatake, y no se acobardaría por nada. ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!. Y en su voz se había escuchado cierta burla como diciendo "Si dice que le molesta se tendrá que enfrentarse a la furia de su hija y de su esposa así que mejor piénselo dos veces antes de decir nada"

-Claro que no me molesta- y claro Fugaku podía ser el líder de los Uchiha, pero aun así tener que soportar los reclamos de su hija y de su esposa... no podría, no era TAN valiente... o debería decir suicida?

…

Ya en la hora de la comida el silencio reinaba en la residencia Uchiha. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, puesto que la tensión que se generaba entre Kakashi y Fugaku era tal que pareciera una pelea para ver quien de los dos tenia el aura mas "respetable" de los dos.

-Y que tipo de relación mantienen los dos? - pregunto interesado Fugaku a Kakashi y Umeki mirándolos a ambos de manera tan seria que parecería que en cualquier momento le saldría el Sharingan. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al Hatake. ¿Que relación los unía?. ¿COMO RESPONDERLO SI NO TENIA NI IDEA?.

Vale, puedo que se habían dado su primer beso... en un hospital, pero a fin de cuentas era su primer beso. También eran unidos, eso nadie podía negarlo. E incluso hoy en la mañana se la habían pasado juntos y haciendo lo que las parejas hacen. Pero eran novios?. No lo sabia. Ella nunca le había dicho nada ni mencionado sobre si eran novios o amigos con derecho a roce. Aunque en el fondo esperaba que no fuera esto ultimo.

-Somos novios – respondió Umeki ante el silencio inoportuno y prolongado de Kakashi. Ante tal confesión se gano las siguientes reacciones.

Un Kakashi que había sido "atacado" por la guardia baja y que sino fuera por la mascara que tenia puesta, todos notarían como su cara ardía en un sonrojo inevitable.

Un Fugaku casi ahogado porque antes de que diera la noticia estaba bebiendo tranquilamente de su té.

Una Mikoto mas que emocionada, y que de paso, ya se imaginaba a su hija en el altar y empezaba a hacer notas mentales sobre los preparativos de la futura boda.

Un Itachi que se felicitaba asimismo por sus dotes de deducción, al comprobar que, entre su hermana y el Hatake siempre había algo escondido. Y que también tenia una leve sensación en donde sentía los típicos "celos de hermano menor sobre-protector". Ahora si que tenia que entrenar aun mas e irle advirtiendo a Kakashi que si hacia sufrir a su hermana, el sufriría diez veces peor.

Y Sasuke... Sasuke se mantenía firme y serio tratando de actuar amenazante ante ese individuo que pretendía cosas que desconocía con Umeki. Porque si, podría ser el menor de los Uchiha, pero cuando se trataba de su familia era cosa de ponerse serios. Y aunque a simple vista el peliplateado le había caído bien, no esta de mas ser precavido

-_A juzgar por sus expresiones... creo que lo han tomado para bien –_ pensó Umeki. Porque, por como son en su familia, había creído que empezarían a planear su boda, plantearse amenazas y actitudes serias para que Kakashi se lo tomara en serio.

Al parecer los Uchiha no eran tan malos como aparentaban...

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER. Y AGRADECERIA AUN MAS SI ME DEJAN UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW... ANDA NO SEAN MALOS SI? :D **


	6. Discusion padre e hija: Itachi

**Perdonen la tan exagerada tardanza, es que he tenido muchos problemas. aun asi espero no se hayan olvidado de este fic, si es asi en verdad lo siento.**

Umeki se encontraba caminando directo a su casa mientras meditaba los sucesos ocurridos en lo que llevaba esta semana.

La, de por si tensa, relación que mantenía con su padre, no mejoraba en prácticamente nada. Es mas, juraba que iba de mal en peor. ¿La razón?

El desarrollo de Itachi.

Eso, solo resumiendolo.

Llego al fin a su casa, y se dispuso a entrar a la vivienda. Siguió pensando en el como mejorar su relación con su padre hasta que llego a la cocina, en donde el pequeño Itachi se encontraba haciendo, lo que suponía, los deberes de la Academia.

Sonrío. Itachi se mostraba muy concentrado en todo lo que tenia relación con la Academia. Seguramente para, en el futuro, ser el líder de los Uchiha a base de su esfuerzo y poder, no solo por ser el primogénito del líder. Él era de esas personas que gustaban de ganarse las cosas por sí mismos, no era confiado al tener casi seguro el puesto.

Más orgullosa no podía estar de su hermano menor.

Se acerco hacia el, ni intento ser sigilosa en sus pasos, seguramente el se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde hace tiempo. Posó sus manos en los hombros del pequeño, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna que desconcentraría a su hermano. Se inclino sobre él, observando el cuaderno en la mesa. Caligrafía bien trabajada, margen de raya para darle formalidad al apunte y un buen desarrollo y explicación sobre el problema matemático que tenia como deber.

Sonrío de nuevo. Por una razón siempre consideraban a Itachi un genio. Le beso en la coronilla de la cabeza a su hermano menor. Era algo así como un mimo hacia él por un trabajo bien hecho.

-Itachi ya no es un bebé como para que sigas haciendo eso, suficiente tiene con los mimos de tu madre- dijo seriamente una voz a su espalda. No tuvo la necesidad de voltear si quiera la mirada para saber quien estaba tras ellos. Después de todo el dueño de esa misma voz, hacia uso de ella para elogiarla en sus buenos tiempos de Academia.

-No es un bebé, pero sigue siendo un niño. Padre – respondió haciendo usó de su auto-control para no contestar de manera brusca, al menos no exageradamente.

-Un Uchiha, que ya asiste a la Academia para pronto convertirse en un ninja. Así que dejate de mimos con él – Fugaku no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente

-Solo tiene 7 años -

-Suficiente edad como para asistir a una guerra en estos tiempos, ¿no lo crees?

Umeki se quedo callada, no sabiendo bien que responder ante ese comentario. Era cierto, ella a los 7 años ya había experimentado la guerra, y hasta hace poco Itachi a sus cuatro años también.

Fugaku sonrió victorioso ante el silencio de su hija.

Umeki suspiro ante esto.

-Ya termine – anunció Itachi levantadose de la silla donde solía hacer los deberes. Esa plática podría o bien terminar ahí o subir incluso de volumen. Y sabia bien que si era la segunda opción Umeki se sentiría mal por discutir con su padre frente a él.

-Me retiro – hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, mostrandose respetuoso como siempre, y salio de ahí.

-Itachi esta creciendo, y lo quieras o no cuando menos te lo esperes estará realizando misiones en beneficio del clan. Misiones que pondrán su vida en riesgo. Y tu no estarás ahí para protegerlo ni mimarle -seguía Fugaku de brazos cruzados-

-Eso ya lo sé. Por eso, mientras tenga tiempo haré lo posible para protegerlo yo misma – lo retó con la mirada

-Eso no le hará bien -

Momento de silencio por parte de ambos.

-Olvide que en el Clan Uchiha disfrutar de tu infancia es delito – ironizó Umeki retirandose de la habitación dando por terminada una de sus múltiples y rutinarias discusiones.

Umeki leía, revisaba y corregía los informes de las resientes misiones a las que había asistido con su escuadrón de AMBU. Tan concentrada estaba que dio un respingo al notar la presencia de Itachi frente a ella.

-¿Que sucede Itachi? - miro extrañada al niño

-Supuse que no bajarías a cenar con los demás, como de costumbre. Así que te traje la cena -mostró la bandeja con comida que traía en manos-

A la Uchiha mayor se le enterneció el corazón al escuchar aquello. Hizo un ademán con la mano para que su hermano menor se acercara. Le quito la bandeja de las manos y la dejo en el escritorio, al lado de los papeles que con anterioridad captaban su atención. Hecho esto abrazo a su hermano con mucho cariño y afecto, acto que fue correspondido por parte del menor.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, Onee-San? - pregunto el menor sin si quiera separarse de ella. Y Umeki, conociendo que a veces Itachi tenia pesadillas asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Itachi dejaba de lado el apellido Uchiha para mostrarse como un niño cualquiera, era cuando ella descubría que lo quería cada día mas.

Porque, aun si Itachi llegará a ser un shinobi altamente reconocido en todas las aldeas existentes y por haber, convirtiendose así en una leyenda existente, ella seguiría cuidandolo siempre.

Por ahora, de sus pesadillas infantiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina el cap<strong>

**AVISO: Desde el proximo capitulo, los tiempos entre un cap y otro seran diferentes, a que me refiero? simple. aqui ven a itachi ya empezando la Academia, teniendo apenas 7 años, asi que en el proximo podria tener 14. Pues va avanzando rapidamente, diria que el fic se trata en si de la relacion y esos pequeños momentos especiales entre umeki y los personajes.**

**explicado esto me retiro**

**nos vemos**

**bye -y comenten por favor-**


End file.
